


The 7 Deadly Sins - Original work

by ItIsMe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Other, Seven Deadly Sins, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsMe/pseuds/ItIsMe
Summary: Small paragraphs about the 7 Deadly Sins. Challenge mode: I can't use their names.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Deadly Sins Writing Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/262964) by N/A. 



Pride, Envy, Lust, Sloth, Wrath, Greed, Gluttony.

Everyone has a little bit of the 7 deadly sins inside them. In case you have a hard time identifying them, here’s another way you might experience them:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

One sin is the feeling you get when you see a plate of soft, fluffy cake and can’t resist. Who could, when the icing was that perfectly made—not too thick nor too gooey—and the flavor is even your favorite? As you down the contents, this sin is the feeling you get when your body says no but your will says “keep ‘em coming,” because there’s still that roasted chicken and potatoes over there and you don’t want to waste. It’s the sin of being between the spectrums of stuffed and empty and never progressing to either one. It’s the sin of never moving in the spectrum, and never stopping at the buffet.

Your gut will sag low, your chin will become rolling waves as you laugh, your legs will be comparable to that of a marshmallow, and be about as useful as one too. Your self-esteem will lower as the encouragement from society and health organization fades into peer pressure. Your appreciation for your inner self will vanish as you focus on your outer appearance. And this all leads you back to where you started: at the bottom of a Doritos bag.

And you realize in-between bites that this is the sin of Gluttony.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another is a sin similar to gluttony, except this time for something (usually) living. Instead of the bowl of Cheetos lying on the counter that you notice, it’s the person sitting across the room. They look flirtatious in the sexy outfit that they’re wearing, and despite how much effort they must have put into getting ready all you want to do is tear it off them. You notice the shape of their face, their nose, and their eyes, oh how the light reflects off of them like stars. Instead of wondering how the chips taste you wonder, noticing the curve of their lips, how they might.

Some people experience this sin differently. Sometimes their legs go weak and their chest soars high, their breathing quickens. Others puff out their chest, determined, and start a march towards this person; to their goal. In either case, you feel such a desperate need of the other person that it becomes painful, unthinkable even, to leave such emotion unsatisfied. And if you can’t get what you want, what you think you need, the unthinkable becomes danger to everyone else.

You may identify this sin as Lust.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One is similar, but also opposite. This sin is inside you when you witness your idol, this epitome of perfection: beautiful, graceful and strong, with a sharp mind and scary wit. And you look at yourself, only to find imperfection. These are things you see that others don’t, but you are convinced they do anyway. If only you could be your idol, you think, and then your stare will turn into a glare. It’s as if there was a pressure inside you that was blocked by a wall of healthy emotions, but now that wall has a hole in it, allowing all the pressure to just whoosh right into your entire body. Now you feel heavy and empty at the same time, and you’re confused but goddamn you just want to be that person.

There are three different, but common, reactions to this. Some will do nothing and let this emotion simmer until they forget it. Others will let the feeling boil into their very soul, until their days are consumed by thoughts of being that person, however take no real action. But there are those who do take action and work to become an exact replica of this person, completely discarding whatever made them who they were, because they want what their idol has and they want what their idol is.

This sin is known to many as Envy, and can drive you insane with either motivation or dissatisfaction. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You want everything. Period. A collection of old stamps? You want it. The first coin ever made? It should be yours. All the hottest men and women in the world to flaunt as trophies? The title of richest human alive? The most media coverage? To have everyone’s approval? Yours, yours, and yours.

You’ve found a dream; a goal in life that you want to achieve, and that goal is to say, “Everything the Light touches is mine,” like you’re in The Lion King. But as soon as you start to frequently disregard others’ purely for your benefit, then hello, friend, you’ve found a sin. It is the want of everything and anything for yourself, and no one else has the right but you. You were made for this world like nobody else was, and you intend to reap your rewards.

You want this sin that is Greed, but it is nothing more than an ego-booster.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unlike the others, these last three sins are quite unique. Have fun figuring out where you stand in this sinful spectrum, especially since many don’t consider it a sin. It is a sin when it takes control—when you start applying this sin to your everyday actions and suddenly all you can see is your accomplishments and abilities, your potential, because you are amazing enough to start turning up your nose at people. It could be backwards—you could wish for another to have everything, but no other person has this right.

Yet it is not a sin 27/7. After all, you even see it all the time in character arcs in literature, and it has everyone falling for them. Because it’s the smile on your face when someone you love rises to new heights and accomplishes their goal. It’s the flutter of your chest when you win something and the skipped beat of your heart when you do something you know you’ll remember fondly when you’re well into your old age. It’s the memory you will relive as you count your final seconds in this world, and the happiness that comes with it.

That is why I, the author, am not quite sure how to label Pride as a sin.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This one deals with anger. For anything, really. Like that bad breakup you can’t stop thinking about, or the loss of a loved one that, while on the outside seeming calm, makes you holler internally for revenge. Because you’re mad at someone for taking your lunch when it was clearly labeled with your name, and this must be dealt with. Because someone took the last strawberry when you didn’t even have any yet. You were stepped on and shoved earlier today without getting an apology, and no one stopped to help you when your favorite book fell into a puddle. Because this will not stand, and you intend to be the one to make the world finally fall to its knees and pay for the lives it stole and the books it destroyed.

To you, there is no such thing as “get over it” unless you’re playing the long game. Life is not fair, you realize, but you intend to make it so, if only for yourself. It gives you so much motivation and yet, and you must realize this someday, because it can, and will, consume all of you, once it is gone and done with you will feel empty; like a body without a soul.

Then what?

Then through the anger, you realize that this is the sin of Wrath.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hint: This one is also an animal. Oops, I’ve given it away. I guess if you’ve fallen to this sin already, though, then the chances of you getting this one is low.

This last one is said to be literally one of the hardest of the 7 sins to define, as it covers a single topic, but in a wide spectrum included in by humans. A simple way to put it is to say that this sin encourages nothing—literally. Even simpler, this sin invites you to be lazy as fuck. That’s it. Even perfectionists, who, interestingly enough, are often procrastinators, have this sin. Because they always wait for a better moment to perfect what they feel needs perfecting, and they end up waiting and waiting forever.

This is the sin I speak of, that can apply to many things in your life whether mental, physical, or spiritual. Because things like skipping cleaning day in the house is okay once in a while, just as it is fine not to wash your clothes or your body a few times. It’s alright to be aloof for a day and put off something stressful to take a breather—in fact, finding a balance between seriousness and aloofness is quite healthy. It is alright to sit around watching your favorite TV show or reading your newest book series instead of dealing with an emotion or inner battle you feel might be tearing you apart.

But once it becomes a regular thing to put off your duties, it becomes a sin that eats away at your very soul, because you will never be satisfied with doing nothing. This sin empties you of empathy and replaces it with apathy, swaps creativity with boredom, and transforms goals into wishful thinking.

Whoops – you’ve been a victim of the sin of Sloth.

**Author's Note:**

> And those are the 7 Deadly Sins, a round of applause please *lone clapping*. Anyway, heyo! This is the first time I publish an original work, and I hope you liked it! It was really fun for me to try something new, so I thought I'd give it a go. Lemme know what you think, and if I can improve on anything or correct any mistakes!


End file.
